Switch
by PJ Bottomz
Summary: NEW! Team 7's arguements get them in more trouble than they had hoped for.
1. What happened to us?

It was a long, hot, boring, sweaty, annoying—Okay, you get the picture. It was a sucky day. Team 7 was up to their usual… schedule; stuck in the training field, with Sakura and Naruto training while Sasuke was leaning up against the tree.

Sakura, who had just finished her exercise, wiped the sweat off her forehead and glared at Sasuke. "You know, teams train TOGETHER, as in everyone. Not two people while one leans up against a tree doing nothing."

"I'd be more insulted if you were less annoying." Sasuke retorted.

"Not again. Come on guys." Naruto pleaded. "It's hot and we're all tired and sweaty. Let's not start a fight."

"Shut it moron." Sasuke replied.

"Can you say one nice thing to anyone?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Sakura, I think you'll never reach your dreams but I'm proud of you for pathetically trying."

Sakura turned around and secretly pulled out a kunai knife. "Well, I think you'd look a lot better—" she spun and quickly threw the knife "—DEAD!"

Sasuke moved to the left and the kunai stuck in the tree. "You've got the aim of a lizardbat."

"Would you two stop it?" Naruto snapped. "This isn't how a team is supposed to behave."

"Well, teams aren't supposed to have two stupid members and one smart member, but that hasn't been fixed, has it Naruto?" Sasuke growled back.

"I'd take the insult much better if I cared." Naruto replied.

"Whoa, don't direct this towards him, Sasuke." Sakura answered in defense. "It's your fault we never get anything done. You just sit back and do nothing while we work our butts off."

"Who's the one on the sidelines while I handle everything, huh Sakura?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Okay, you know what, I'm gonna—"

"Greeting students."

Everyone turned to see Kakashi standing there. "Are we having fun?"

"No." they all replied back.

"Have you completed the exercise?"

"TWO of us…" Sakura muttered.

"Well, for your dedicated hard work…" Kakashi chuckled. "Sakura, Sasuke, here." He handed them two tickets.

"What are these?" Sakura asked.

"They're tiny slips of paper called tickets." Sasuke smirked.

"I'm well aware of that, chicken-head." Sakura snapped back. "I mean, what are they for?"

"Free ramen."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wait Kakashi Sensei! Why didn't I get one?" he asked.

"Sorry Naruto. They were all I could get. Guess you'll have to pay for it." Before Naruto could protest, Kakashi disappeared.

Sakura sighed. "Great! I get to eat free ramen with a moron I HATE!"

"Do you really hate me? Who was the girl who obsessed over me for five years?" Sasuke snapped.

"Ino." Naruto cut in.

"…While that is true, I meant Sakura." Sasuke replied.

"Whatever." Sakura snapped. She picked up her bag and walked off. "I'm going to go get my friggin ramen and get this stupid day over with. Let's go Naruto!"

"Coming!" Naruto followed obediently, snatching his bag off the ground. Sasuke casually followed.

* * *

"Why did you even come?" Sakura snapped at Sasuke. "We hate each other and you coming along will only make things worse."

"Do think I control the fact that the tickets expire today?" Sasuke snapped back. "Kakashi's a cheapskate, and the only way he could get those without spending a lot would be to get them at last minute, so deal with it."

"I really wish you guys would stop fighting." Naruto sighed.

"I wish you were less stupid, and Sakura was less ugly, but we can't fix the world." Sasuke growled.

"I wish Sasuke's hair didn't look like a chicken's butt, but we can't fix the world." Sakura mocked.

"Maybe you should get your boobs fixed. Then maybe guys would like you." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura stopped cold. Naruto gulped and stepped away. Sakura backslapped Sasuke so hard, his kids felt it.

"OW!"

"How DARE you say that about me!" Sakura shrieked. "You leave me and my woman anatomy ALONE!"

"What's with the whole 'woman anatomy' thing?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah, well, at least I don't rape guys in my sleep!"

"OH, so you want to resort to that huh? Well, if I did do that, at least I could GET a guy!

"Hey!" Naruto butted in. "Sakura can have any guy she wants!"

"And you!" Sasuke pointed a shaky finger at Naruto. "What the heck is with this STUPID jumpsuit! You look like a walking pumpkin! Get a new wardrobe!"

Suddenly, a huge argument broke out. The three kids were screaming and yelling at each other. Many people stopped to watch, and a couple were video taping them. At that moment, an elderly woman carrying a bag of groceries stepped out of the store. She walked a little bit before her path was blocked by the arguing teens. She tried to pass, but Naruto accidently hit her and she fell.

They all took notice and helped her up. "Way to go Naruto." Sasuke muttered.

"Hey, it was an accident!" Sakura growled.

"I'll tell ya what an accident was!" Sasuke snapped. "Your butt was an accident!"

"Leave her alone! At least I ain't got the wrong thing in between my legs!" Naruto snapped.

"No, because thirteen years ago your mother gave BIRTH to the wrong thing in between HER legs!"

"ENOUGH!"

They turned. The old lady was standing, pointing a finger at them. "You three are the most rambunctious kids I've ever seen. I've never heard anyone argue as bad as you whippersnappers! Since none of you can figure out what each other are feeling, I'll help you." She did a hand sign. "Education Jutsu: Mindset Abnormity!"

There was a flash of smoke, followed by flashes of orange, blue, and pink. When the smoke cleared, the three were on the ground, unconscious. The lady picked up her stuff and walked on. Soon, the bystanders were leaving. Eventually, it got dark.

"Ugh… What the heck did that lady do?" Naruto moaned. "I feel different, like all my life I want to hate people and kill some one…"

"I feel extreme burning and the urge to eat lots of ramen…" Sakura replied. She shook her head. "And I don't feel my hair on my neck."

"I feel way too annoyed…" Sasuke sniffed. "I smell like perfume too." He held his head. "My chest feels weird, like there's heavy weight on it…"

They looked at each other. "What… in the… world… happened?" they all stated simultaneously.

They got up. Sakura was wearing an orange jumpsuit and she had orange, spiky hair. Sasuke had on a dark pink dress and had girl-short pink hair. Naruto had on a blue shirt, white shorts, and had dark-blue chicken butt hair.

"What the…?" Sakura looked at herself. "Okay, what is going on?"

"Whatever that lady did to us…" Naruto looked around himself. "I don't like it."

"How do you think I feel?" Sasuke cried. "Look at me! I've got bowling balls on my chest!"

"Now if I kick you in between the legs, it won't hurt." Sakura sighed. "Darn."

"What are we supposed to do?" Sakura asked.

Everyone thought for a moment. "Okay, here's an idea." Naruto sprang up. "We assume each other's lives, and in the free time we have, search for the lady who did this to us."

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged glances. "You know, that's not too bad of an idea." Sakura spoke up.

"Okay, let's do it."


	2. A Life to Live

**Note: Sasuke's family is back, but Itachi is missing. As for Naruto's family, I gave him a sister.**

**Note 2: Naruto is in Sasuke's body**

**Sasuke is in Sakura's body**

**Sakura is in Naruto's body**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Character Disclaimer: The character Himari belongs to "Duncan's Dark Angel"**

* * *

Naruto had a hard time adjusting to Sasuke's life. After reading Sasuke's daily schedule, he could see why Sasuke was so grumpy. 200 push ups, 200 sit ups, 300 lunges, Tree climbing exercise…

"Jeez, I don't even work this much." Naruto muttered. "After this, I would be mad at life too."

"Sasuke, where are you?" he heard a voice call. "Time for dinner." Naruto, who was hungry after the incident, ran at full speed to where he thought the kitchen was. He slid a door that he smelled food behind. When he opened it, there was a woman cooking food in a pot over the fire. "Sasuke, the food isn't ready yet. Please, go to the table." she told him.

Not knowing if it would seem out-of-character to nod and walk away, he yelled, "Sor-ry, I got the wrong door. Sheesh, the help is so annoying…"

The woman stood up. "Oh, so I'm the help now? Your own mother who raised you is now the help?" she snapped.

Naruto gulped.

CRACK!

Naruto was sent flying down the hallway. He slammed into the wall and fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Sasuke, who was "forced" to live Sakura's life, was having it pretty easy. He was able to lie back on the couch and relax. He also took advantage of Sakuro doing all the work, but he took it a little too far.

"Sakuro," he called. "Get me a soda."

"Get it yourself." Sakuro called back. "I'm busy. Besides, you always get the soda by yourself."

"I said, get me a soda! NOW!" he yelled back.

Sakuro came out of the room. "Look, I don't know what got into you, but you've gotten really bossy. I said I'm busy, so get it yourself."

"If you don't get me that freaking soda, I'm gonna rip your head off!" Sasuke screamed. Sakuro, who was looking at him with wide eyes, opened the fridge and tossed him a soda. "Was that so hard?"

* * *

Sakura was not enjoying Naruto's life. She thought the schedule was bad enough, but it's crazy trying to do a twenty minute hand stand while Naruto's sister, Destiny, kept asking question after question.

"So, if Heyson doesn't like blue, should I were a pink dress or a black dress?" Destiny questioned.

"Black." Sakura replied weakly. "It proves that you're a tomboy and shows that you're in charge."

Destiny looked at her weirdly. "Wow, it's like you switched brains with Sakura." she complimented.

'No dip Sherlock.' Sakura thought angrily. Her watch went off and she fell back. She breathed hard. "What's next on the schedule?"

Destiny looked up from her clipboard and looked at the schedule. "It says… 500 finger push-ups."

Sakura's eyes shot open completely. 'Dear lord save me now…'

* * *

Naruto was tied to a chair while Sasuke's parents were talking behind a table. Naruto looked around. He looked up. A faucet was above him. 'What is that for?'

"Okay son." Naruto looked at the parents. "Because you have disrespected your mother, we will subject you to the Chinese water Torture."

Naruto laughed. "Nothing's torture for Na- I mean, Sasuke Uchiha." he laughed nervously.

"Hmm…" was all that came back. Sasuke's dad pulled a lever. Slowly, water droplets dripped on his head.

After about three hours and seventeen games of Blackjack for the parents, Naruto finally screamed, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you the help! It's just that I'm so pressured from all my training and my work that I confused you! I'm so sorry! PLEASE STOP THE WATER!"

Sasuke's parents looked at him oddly as his dad shut the water off. "Okay… sorry?"

* * *

Sasuke was having fun. Sakuro was doing all the work, and he got to sit back and do nothing. There wasn't a thing in the world that could possibly ruin this.

"I'm home!"

Sasuke cringed at the voice. 'Anyone but Himari…' he thought sadly. As the door shut, there was a cat yowling. Suddenly Snowball, Sakura's rabid cat, shot out from nowhere and leaped at Himari. Himari stepped to the side and Snowball's claw stuck in the wooden door.

"Hi Snowball." Himari greeted. The cat pulled his claws out of the wall and fell to the floor. He landed softly and meowed a greeting. "Hey cous." she greeted to Sasuke. "How'd you're training go today? Have you been nice to Naruto?"

Sasuke was about to reply when a thought crossed his mind. Since Himari listened to Sakura a lot, this would be perfect to get Himari from dating Naruto to dating him.

"I was nice to Naruto, but he was a serious jerk." Sasuke replied. That stopped Himari at the foot of the stairs. She rushed over to him and sat down.

"What did he say?" Himari asked.

Sakura, at that moment, was walking down the street when she saw Sasuke and Himari though the window. She quietly snuck over and put her ear to the wall. She did a hand sign, and now she could hear what they were saying.

"What?" Himari asked. "Why would he say that to you?"

'Is Sasuke ratting on himself?" Sakura thought. She shook her head. 'Sasuke isn't THAT stupid.' She listened on.

"But what's worse is that Naruto threw a kunai at me." Sasuke went on.

Sakura gasped. "That sneak!" she griped. She ran towards Sasuke's house.

* * *

Naruto was out back, eating an apple while sitting on a rock. "Sasuke's exercise schedule is CRAZY…" he muttered. "Maybe now I can look for that crazy woman…"

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked around. In the bush was Sakura. "Come here."

Naruto carefully slipped away. He knelt down by Sakura. "What?" he asked. "I'm busy, and I only have a few minutes before my next exercise."

"Is that all you guys do?" Sakura asked. "Anyway, Sasuke is telling Himari hat YOU did all the stuff that HE did to me."

"What?" Naruto's expression turned to concern. "Why would he do that?"

"I'm no psychic, but maybe it was because you told him that he has the wrong thing in between his legs." Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Whatever. I've got to go stop Sasuke!" Naruto ran off. Sakura followed.

* * *

Himari was walking down the street with Sasuke. "You know Sakura, if I was you, I'd smack him across the head." Himari told him.

"I will." Sasuke smirked evilly.

Up the street, Naruto and Sakura were searching around for Sasuke. Finally, after much searching, the four come face to face.

"Naruto, you jerk!" Himari shrieked. She ran up to Sakura. "How DARE you do that to my sister!"

"Himari!" Sakura yelled. "It's me, Sakura."

"What are you talking about?" Himari asked. "You're Naruto."

"Oh yeah? If I was Naruto, would I know this?" Sakura whispered something into Himari's ear.

"Oh my god, it IS you Sakura!" Himari cried. "Then who's that?" She pointed to Sasuke.

"That's Sasuke." Naruto stated.

* * *

After a really long yelling match, the three explained to Himari what had happened. Himari instantly had a solution. "I know that woman. She's did the same thing to me and Ino."

"So you know where she is? Great! You can tell us where she is and we can fix this." Naruto cried.

"Well, it's not that easy." Himari sighed. "In order for her to release the jutsu, you all have to learn something about the person's life that you have to assume."

"We have." Sakura replied. "I've learned that Naruto's life is hard enough with his crazy schedule and it's also lonely with only a sister who is out on dates most of the time."

"I've learned that Sakura has an easy life and she can still be snappy." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Not much to learn there."

"I've learned that Sasuke feels extreme pain without his brother being there. I've also learned to never call his mom the help." Naruto chuckled nervously.

Himari smiled. "Well, I think you've all learned your lessons."

Everyone looked at her oddly. Suddenly, there was a huge flash of smoke, followed by flashes of pink, blue, and orange. When the smoke cleared, the three teens were shaking their heads. Himari had disappeared.

"What was that?" Sakura asked. She looked to her left and right. She didn't see herself. "Hey! I'm back in my own body."

"Me too!" Naruto cried. "But, where's Himari?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Hey, I just had a thought."

"What's the occasion?" Sakura asked. She and Naruto laughed.

Sasuke, blowing that one off, replied, "That woman disguised herself as Himari and waited until we learned our lessons to release the jutsu." he explained.

"…Whatever. I'm going to bed. Sasuke, Naruto, get out of my house." Sakura snapped. She went upstairs.

After the two of them left, Naruto asked, "Sasuke, do you really rape guys in your sleep?"

"Well Naruto, that's another story for another day." Sasuke sighed.


End file.
